The Christmas Carol
by dorkyworm32
Summary: It is Christmas eve and Fairy Tail Academy is celebrating it grandly. Lucy, a middle school student is very excited about Christmas and how she is going to celebrate it with her family. And when she thinks everything is not going to be as good as she wants it to be, she somehow ends up together with a pink headed boy in the Boy's toilet?


**Hello...I hope everyone had an awesome new year bash! I decided to a post a new story in this new and fresh year...**

**Please forgive me if there has been any mistakes, I assure you it was unintentional.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**So here you go...a new story. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

"RUDOLF THE RED NOSED REINDEER,

YOU WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY."

The whole hall erupts in claps and whistles. I look around the audiences, and see my parents waving madly at me and my small sister, Levy blowing kisses for me. My hands itch to wave them back, but I know the teacher would probably scold me, so I just smile at them. All of us give a small bow to the audience and exit from the stage.

Today is Christmas Eve and Fairy Tail Academy was bustling with excitement, celebrating it in a grand manner. The whole campus had been decorated colourfully with flowers and festoons.

The whole school had an 'Christmas-y' air around it- from the huge Christmas tree on the stage to the children scurrying around in Santa dresses and Santa caps!

All of us middle graders had queued up in a line, as the teacher praised us for our wonderful performance. She handed a box of chocolates and candies to each of us. When she came up to me, she bent down and smiled at me," Lucy, you were really good and... Oh my! you really look so adorable in that outfit"

I blushed at the compliment and mumbled a thanks to her. She handed me a box and went to the next child, who happened to be a very shy Kinana. I looked down at the box in my hands. It was a wooden box with a small glass case on the top, through which the yummy candies were peeking!

I could feel my tongue watering and my tummy rumbled in response...I giggled. I put on my cardigan and with the chocolate box in my hands, I run to my overly eager parents. Daddy flung me up in the air and tickled me. I poke out my tongue at him and he tickled me more... When I am almost howling with laughter, he releases me and hands me to my mom. My mom hugs me tightly and whispers a 'I love you sooo much baby!' in my ear.

"Hey, even I present her..." Levy grumbles beside me, in her baby words and I smirk at her. She hits me and I hit her back...and suddenly she starts crying. My parents glare at me, and my mother picks up my sister to cheer her up.

"Lucy, she is your younger sister. You should be careful with her." Daddy scolds me.

Hey, this ain't fair! I try to make my parents understand that I didn't do anything, but all my efforts go wasted.

"I am going to the washroom" I inform my parents with a sour face and they nod slightly. This time Levy gives me a smirk! Mavis! She is more like a demon than a younger sister...

I really wish that I didn't have a younger sister to bully me! A single tear from her eye and Mom and Dad would simply give a talking to me.

"I will take my revenge on you little brat, someday even you have to grow up." I smile to myself, thinking about what I can do to her once she grows up.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, I search for the washroom...I finally notice the girl's bathroom and entered into it. But to my dismay, I find a long line queuing outside.

And then I feel the pressure building inside me. In all my 'parental anger', I hadn't paid attention to it...but now I could barely hold myself, I had to pee!

I knew, asking anyone to permit me to go to the loo first, would be a waste. But trying wouldn't hurt! So I went up to a girl who was busy fiddling with her phone, and requested her," Excuse me, I really have to use the restroom can you allow me to go first pleaseeee." I fervently hoped that my extra long 'please' would make her consider my offer.

But then she looked up at me, tearing her eyes away from the phone, and I knew that all my efforts had been in vain! She eyed me curiously for a second, as if I had come from an entirely different planet and was requesting her for the most absurd thing in the world like, SOMEONE'S SEVERED HEAD! And then she turned the other way, taking up her phone again.

I recognised her as Minerva, of the notorious 'Sabretooth High'. Maybe she had come here with her parents. Even though I was curious, my body had some more urgent needs...

I came out of the 'Girl's bathroom'. I looked around to see if anyone was around, but I happened to be lucky.

In a flash, I had opened the door of the 'Boy's bathroom' , stepped inside and locked it! My heart was thudding so loudly, I swear someone could have heard it from a mile away. Wasting no further time, I entered the washroom...

After a few seconds, when I was washing my hands I heard one of the doors click open...I knew I was going to be dead, so dead!

And to my utmost horror, I saw a boy with pink hair come out of the door...wait PINK hair?

He looked up, and as soon as his eyes landed on me, he was taken aback. For almost two minutes, we stood still staring into each other's eyes with the same expression of shock.

Suddenly, as if regaining from his senses he lifted his hand and mumbled softly, "Hi"

I looked down at the floor, tracing patterns on it with my shoes. I did not even dare to peek at him...

He came forward and extended his hands at me," I swear my hands ain't dirty. You can shake them."

Finally, I looked up at him and shook his hand briefly. Somehow gathering my courage I murmured a 'Hi' to him too.

He scratched his head and gave a wide grin. I noticed that one of his teeth was missing and giggled...but then I stopped. How foolish of me to laugh at him, he surely must have felt offended!

But to my surprise he giggled too and between his peals of laughter, he told me," Mom tells me that the tooth fairy took it away from me as a punishment."

" But my Mom tells me that the tooth fairy takes away our teeth and gifts us a stronger tooth in return."

"Do you think that the Tooth Fairy forgot to give me one?" The pink haired boy's face turned serious.

"Oh don't worry! It takes a few days for the new tooth to grow." I inform him shyly.

He touched his teeth and then broke into a goofy grin again! I couldn't help, but give a small smile in return.

"Well bye then" saying this he opened the door and went out. My eyes followed his retreating figure and then he vanished from my sight.

"I didn't even ask his name." Realization hitting me, all of a sudden.

I slapped my forehead in annoyance and ran back to my parents, as fast as I could.

I found them sitting with a big frown on their faces...even Levy looked concerned!

She was the first one to spot me, and she immediately came running to me and hugged me tightly with her little hands. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"We were so worried Lucy...we thought you disappear... " she cried out to me.

"Shh...its okay, I am here now. No need to worry." I shushed her.

Mom and Dad came a few seconds later and after scolding me to take care of myself, they too took me up in their arms.

We were soon seated in our car, driving back home. Somehow the day had ended peacefully and now, I was contentedly sleeping in my mother's lap...dreaming about a certain pink-headed boy and how I would surely talk to him, the next time I meet him!

**So tell if you liked it or hated it...**

**Please rate and review. If you have any questions about this chapter, all you have to do is PM me...**

**I will try to update it!**


End file.
